The Anti-Authority
''The Anti-Authority ''was a faction consisting of individuals who oppose The Monarchy, and later The Oligarchy. The original three members of the faction were Salvador R. Salcido, Dwight A. Bennett II, and Marc Schoeneman, who fought against The Monarchy ''at Elimination Chamber 2015, in a losing effort. Salvador R. Salcido left the group following his King of the Ring victory, joining the members of ''The Monarchy, Ashton Pond, and Edgar Salas, creating The Oligarchy. ''Seth Morgan would join in the fight against ''The Oligarchy, ''joining ''The Anti-Authority. ''Shortly after, Kevin Silva would join and reunite with Seth Morgan. Dwight Zinnge joined ''The Anti-Authority ''before his title match against Ashton Pond. Danny Ryan became a member of the group after Salvador R. Salcido turned on him the night Salvador joined ''The Oligarchy and it became official when it was announced that he would team with Marc Schoeneman and Dwight Zinnge to face Ashton Pond, John Altmann, and Edgar Salas for the PWITOF Trios Championship. History Feud with The Monarchy (2015) Following the creation of The Monarchy ''on May 22, 2015, Salvador R. Salcido, Dwight A. Bennett II, and Marc Schoeneman opposed them, which led to the first-ever six-man tag team match at Elimination Chamber 2015. At the event, ''The Monarchy won, outscoring The Anti-Authority ''48-39. Also, due to a stipulation added before the event, Dwight A. Bennett II became ''The Monarchy's jester. Though they had lost the first battle, Money in the Bank 2015 proved to be a successful night for The Anti-Authority. Dwight A. Bennett II demanded an opportunity at freedom and was granted one by Abel Herrera if he could defeat Jordan Marzouq at Money in the Bank 2015, which Dwight A. Bennett II did. Also at the event, Marc Schoneman (along with Danny Ryan) won the Money in the Bank, earning a guaranteed PWITOF World Championship match. Salvador R. Salcido also won the King of the Ring on that night, defeating John Altmann and Ashton Pond in the finals. Feud with The Oligarchy ''(2015) ''Salvador R. Salcido turns heel While it seemed like a night that would go down as a victory for The Anti-Authority, Salvador R. Salcido turned heel, joining The Monarchy, along with Ashton Pond and Edgar Salas, creating The Oligarchy. The turn created a chain of events, including Kevin Silva turning face, the reunion of The Newbies, The Newbies joining The Anti-Authority, and Danny Ryan joining the Anti-Authority. Championship Warfare The faction war turned into a war over championships, especially after the creation of the PWITOF Trios Championship. Dwight Zinnge, who became the number one contender for the PWITOF World Championship, would join ''The Anti-Authority. ''He challenged Ashton Pond for the PWITOF World Championship at Battleground 2015. He would also team with Money in the Bank holders Marc Schoeneman and Danny Ryan to challenge ''The Oligarchy ''(Ashton Pond, John Altmann, and Edgar Salas) for the PWITOF Trios Championship. ''The Newbies ''would also challenge TWitWoW for the PWITOF Tag Team Championship at Battleground 2015. The only championship that was not part of the faction war was the PWITOF International Championship, which was being decided for the first time at the event. Category:Factions